Dunlending Bartender
|attack strength = 2 |alignment = Dunland |spawn = Inside Dunlending Taverns |drops = Bone (0-1) |alignment needed = +0 Dunland alignment |buys = raw foodstuffs, plates, mugs |sells = various cooked foodstuffs |added in = 10}} Dunlending bartenders are trade-able NPCs that can be found in taverns in Dunland. They can be distinguished from normal Dunlendings by their filthy apron and the silver coin that they hold. When the player completes a trade with a Dunlending bartender, they gain the achievement "Fine Dining". Behaviour Dunlending bartenders tend to stay in the back end of their tavern out of harm's way, faithfully serving their kinsmen food and drink. Unlike most Dunlendings, a bartender will not target foes of Dunland. However, if anything (including the player) attacks bartenders, they will fight back with the fists. Drops Dunlending bartenders can drop bones, like other human NPCs, as well as various types of food and drink, and empty mugs. Occasionally, a bartender may drop some gold nuggets. Trading You can trade with a Dunlending bartender as long as you do not have a negative Dunland alignment. Dunlending bartenders offer a variety of hearty foods and drinks, including meat, bread, and many kinds of alcoholic beverages for a reasonable price. They will buy ingredients such as raw meat and wheat from you, as well as clay plates and mugs. Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your bartender is giving you a good deal or not. Each bartender will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every bartender as each bartender will not want to purchase every item listed below. Speech Bank These traders have been around the block and know a thing or two., and who not to trade with too! Any enemy of the strawheads (with a coin or two) is welcome in their pubs! However if a drunken idiot or strawhead stumbles in, a bar brawl will ensue! Friendly *Greetings, Person! *Welcome, Person! What can I get for you today? *Welcome to , Person! *Welcome to . *This is , the finest tavern in all of Dunland! *No Strawheads allowed in here! *Food? Drink? A song? What is it you want, Person? *I'll give you a good meal or a drink for just a few silver coins. *Want anything to eat or drink, Person? I just need some silver coins. *And here's Person! What can I do for you today? *You looking for a drink? *This tavern may be filthy, but the grub's second to none! *We Dunlendings like our drink, Person. *Got any silver coins? *Our ale is the fines ale in all the lands! *Welcome, Person! Enjoy your stay! *Thirsty? Our ale will satisfy all your needs! Ha! Ha! *For a few silver coins you can get your hands on the finest drink in Middle-earth! *Welcome stranger! You come to the best tavern with the finest ale in all of Dunland! Category:Dunland Category:Traders Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Men Category:Evil Category:Level 2 Mobs